Such a source hollow body is known from the technical article “Extreme-ultraviolet light source development to enable pre-production mask inspection” by M. J. Partlow et al., J. Micro/Nanolith. MEMS MOEMS 11(2), 021105 (April-June 2012). US 2011/0089834 A1 describes a further embodiment of an EUV plasma light source. US 2003/0147499 A1 describes a vacuum chamber for an X-ray generator. Further EUV plasma light sources are known from US 2009/0272919 A1, US 2014/0117258 A1 and US 2011/0240890 A1.